When mounting an electronic component on a printed board, a joining material that joins the electronic component to the printed board is used. The joining is performed by heating, melting, and solidifying the joining material disposed between the electronic component and the printed board. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-297749, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-303546, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-152329, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-198621 disclose techniques concerning the mounting or removal of an electronic component on or from a printed board.
If mounting is completed with the joining material insufficiently melted, contact failure may occur between the printed board and the electronic component.
An object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus and method for mounting an electronic component that the state of melting of a joining material that joins the electronic component to a printed board can be determined.